Baseball Lessons
by ThePinkWriter
Summary: As I felt his hands and arms toching mine on the bat my heart sped up. What will happen when your worst enemy gives you baseball lessons? Love and two really good baseball players.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I promised I would have a new story up soon so here it is. This doesn't exactly have to do with PJO but I thought it might be cute. By the way just to let you guys know during the school year I won't be updating as much as I am now since it's the Summer but I won't give up on fanfiction I promise :)

Katie P.O.V.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" I raged to my best friend Annabeth. "It's like he never gets enough!" "He always has to do something to make me more annoyed with him! Why can't he just leave me alone?"

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey beautiful" I heard a voice say. I jumped and saw no other than Travis leaned up against my locker door. "What, scared of my good looks?" he teased putting on a cocky smirk. "Oh, I'm scared of your looks but not because they're good." I retorted "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I asked. "Yes, I have and I'm quite pleased with the results." He said still smirking. "You're so full of yourself" I muttered closing the locker door causing Travis to stumble. "Oh, don't pretend you don't love it." "Love it?" I scoffed "when pigs fly!" "That can be arranged." He said cheekily. It drove me crazy so I stormed away from him down the hall to meet Annabeth and go to lunch._

_*End Flashback*_

Annabeth P.O.V.

Annabeth sighed. She was so used to hearing Katie rant on and on about Travis sometimes it got boring. Sure he was annoying particularly to Katie, but she was blind as to why. Everyone in the whole school could tell they liked each other- except for them. Suddenly Annabeth stopped tuning out when something Katie said caught her attention. "Hmmm baseball- and at a good time that fits into my schedule." Katie said examining a yellow flyer. "You want to play baseball?" Annabeth asked wondering why her friend had never mentioned this before. "Well yes, I used to play softball and then I stopped and I have been wanting to start playing baseball." "Wow, you learn something new every day." Katie nodded then said "I wonder who's teaching, it doesn't say." Annabeth shrugged "I guess you'll just find out when you get there." "Yeah, I guess" Katie pocketed the flyer and the two walked off to their lunch table.

Ok so that was the first chapter. I will have the next one out by tomorrow. Please review! I'm beggin on my knees lol. I know it seems like I'm just shooting out stories but I want to get out as much as I can during the Summer because like I said before during school I might not have time to update and I actually have story ideas once I run out it might be a little wait until my next story. I hope you understand.

Love Daphne


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God! You guys are the best! I got so many subscribers I'm literally crying right now! Thank you SO much. Shout outs go to: Goddess of Dragonball who added my story as a favorite and SeaweedBrain33 who added me as a favorite author and who added me to her story alert subscription. Sorry I woul name everyone if I could but you didn't come here to read a A/N you came to read this new chapter. Anyways on with the chapter!

Percy P.O.V.

"… And then she just stormed down the hall!" Travis shouted finishing his story of his "fight" with Katie. "Why does it matter to you? It's not like you wanted her to stay, right?" I asked. "Of course I didn't want her to stay but- "He was cut off by Percy "I mean why do you even care? Why do you even have those fights with her anyway?" "I uh… I-I" "I-I d-don't know." Travis finally managed to get out. Just as Percy had thought. His best friend had a crush on a girl without even knowing it. He smiled Travis only had those fights to get her attention. Finally they arrived at the cafeteria. "You know, I did something stupid." Travis said. "Again?" Percy said jokingly. Travis gave him a look that said _yeah, yeah real funny_ and then continued "I forgot to say that I would be teaching the baseball lessons on my poster, oh well." Percy nodded and they walked off to lunch.

Travis P.O.V.

I wonder who will be coming to my baseball lessons. Travis thought as he paced the field. Suddenly a big black S.U.V. pulled up. The door opened and a girl with shiny golden brown hair, olive skin, and long lean legs stepped out. Travis wondered who it was- she was pretty, but she was looking down. Finally she said "Bye mom!" and looked up.

Oh no.

Mwahahahaha! I'm evil! I left ya with a cliff hanger! *Puts flashlight in front of face and says in evil voice* "If you want to see chapter 3… REVIEW!" *Turns off flashlight* Haha but really please tell me what you think and if you want, guess who is coming out of the car even though it's pretty obvious :)

xxx Daphne


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T! Ok so in this chapter I wanted to show you both Travis' and Katie's thoughts so it will be in no one's point of view and Katie's thoughts will be in _italics _and Travis' will be in **bold.** Dialogue and descriptions will be in regular font. I just wanted to say sorry for the short chapters and I hope this makes up for it! And AznGirl-luvsu:Thank u dont worry there is definiteley more coming! Ok on with the story!

**Oh no. **

**It's Katie! Katie Gardner! She plays baseball? Since when? And since when have I thought Katie Gardner is pretty? I can't think my worst enemy is pretty! Wait why can't I she's just a normal girl. When I push away my other thoughts for her- what are my other thoughts for her anyway? When I push those away and just look at her I notice she's very pretty. **

But then Travis notices the scowl on Katie's face and shakes himself out of his daze and slaps on his trademark smirk and waits for what happens next.

_Oh gods, why? I step out of my car and look up to see my teacher- Travis Stoll! Why him? Maybe he's not my teacher maybe my teacher is just a little late. Yeah right, says another voice in my head. Then I see Travis put a smirk on and I know I'm unlucky and the voice is right. He's my teacher._

Katie put on a scowl and stomped over to Travis. "You're my teacher?" she spat. "Yes, I am" he said still keeping his smirk. "Great" Katie mutters. "Don't worry Katie, you'll be learning from an expert." Travis says ever so confident in himself. "If what Will Solace has been telling me is true you can't hit the ball to save your life." Katie says. "Will Solace has been talking about me with you?" Travis yells, enraged.

**Whoa! Since when do I care if Will Solace talks to Katie about me? It's not like I care what she thinks about me, right? Yeah I reply to myself you're only worried about your baseball rep. No. Says a small voice inside my head You don't like that Will Solace has been talking about you with Katie because you don't want her to think badly of you. Shut up voice! I yell inside my head I. DON'T CARE WHAT KATIE THINKS ABOUT ME! I try to convince myself.**

_Okay… Why does Travis seem so upset about Will Solace talking about him with me? I better let him cool down._

"So." Katie said after a few moments. "Do you want to start the lesson?" "Uh, yeah" Travis replied nodding his head. "Do you have any experience playing?" He questioned her. "Um, well" she said blushing "I played softball in 3rd grade." "That's ok, that's why you're here for the lessons, right?" Travis said gently. Not wanting to make her feel bad.

**Wait since when am I gentle… with Katie? I'm supposed to hate her not care about her feelings. Why should I care if she's embarrassed? Because you like her said the little voice in my head. I chose to ignore it.**

_Why is he being nice to me? Isn't he supposed to live for my embarrassment? Take every opportunity and use it against me? Why is he comforting me? I screamed to myself. Life is so confusing._

"Ok." Travis said clearing his throat. "Why don't you stand on home and we'll try some batting." "Ok." Katie said picking up the bat and walking to the plate. Before Travis pitched she called out "Travis?" "Yeah?" he said putting the ball down. "Didn't you tell me once you could pitch a ball 50 MPH?" "Yes." Travis said, bragging. "Maybe you could throw it just a little bit slower." She asked "Ok, just a little." He replied grinning.

**At least we still have a sense of humor. I wonder how Katie will do. **

With that he threw the ball. Katie swung but missed.

**Not a surprise really, no one can be perfect. Wait shouldn't he be trying to blackmail her with this? Why isn't my brain working right?**

_Why isn't he making fun of me for missing? His behavior is really suspicious._

"Let's keep trying." Travis said throwing it again. Katie missed the second but hit the third. They kept trying. She hit some she missed some.

**For someone who hasn't played in years she's pretty good. **

"Ok that's pretty good I think I see something in your stance that's making you miss some. We'll work on it a little later, but right now let's try some pitching." "Ok." Katie said.

_Wow. He's making me feel good about myself. Where's the real Travis? _

After some pitching there was about two minutes left of the lesson. "Let's go back to that stance of yours." Travis suggested. Katie nodded and picked up a bat. She went to the home plate with Travis following her. He stood behind her and put his arms around her putting his hands on the bat with hers.

_As I felt his hands and arms touching mine on the bat my heart sped up. Why? I shouldn't care that he's touching me or that I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and it makes me want to shiver. Gods why is he making me feel this way?_

**When I positioned her hands we were touching and every time we did it sent bolts of electricity running through me. Why? I really don't know and it's driving me crazy!**

"Ok." Travis said "I'll lead you through the swing." Katie nodded and he started to swing her arms around as if she was hitting a ball. Of course Travis being stupid didn't pivot with her so now she was twisted around facing him inside his arms, their faces were very close.

**Wow. I've never noticed this before but Katie's eyes are beautiful. They're a deep brown with flecks of dark red scattered throughout. I feel as if I could stare into them all day. **

_Great, just great! Now I'm stuck like this- IN TRAVIS' ARMS! I stared at his face. Travis' eyes are beautiful! Wow and mesmerizing. They're a light aquamarine that reminds me of the crystal blue water at the beach._

Neither of them notices but Travis starts to lean in. So close they are almost nose to nose. Katie starts to close the gap. Their lips are inches apart and they're still staring into each other's eyes when HONK! Their faces shoot apart. "Oh," Katie says startled. "That's my ride, bye." But her eyes never leave Travis' after a moment Travis says "Oh, ok good job today bye." Then he lets go of her and she runs off to her car.

**Oh my Gods, what just happened?**

So what did you think? By the way I know like nothing about baseball so if I'm wrong about some of the stuff I say, forgive me. Please review!

xxx Daphne


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Ok I'm SO happy with all the reviews I've been getting for this story. I thought you guys would hate it. I'm so happy I have 759 hits, you guys rock! Oh and I just realized in the last chapter I had Katie say "bye mom" and obviously Demeter was not driving her so let's just pretend she said "bye dad" I'm too lazy to fix it ;) So here's the fourth and last :( chapter.

Katie P.O.V.

Oh my gods I thought as I stepped into my car. What just happened? You almost kissed Travis the little voice replied. Oh my gods! This just makes it worse! I almost kissed Travis and my mind knows it and is not freaking about it! That's because you like him the little voice added. Shut up! I screamed at myself. No the voice said smugly. Why? I shrieked at myself. Because you control me I have no control of what I'm saying you do. Oh great now it's telling me what I already know and if I'm controlling it then why can't I make it shut up? Because you like it, and need it. You need someone to tell you what you're really feeling inside. Ugh now I was just annoying myself! I can never win!

"Uh, Katie are you ok?" My dad asked. "Yes," why wouldn't I be?" "Well usually you don't shout out 'I can never win!' in the car." My dad replied. "Oh," I felt myself blushing. "Sorry." My dad raised his eyebrows waiting for an explanation, but he never got one. I stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride and as soon as we got home I rushed up to my bedroom to avoid further questioning.

As soon as I went to bed I started thinking about Travis again. He was going to kiss me. And you were going to kiss him back the little voice reminded me. So what? I questioned there's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss Travis. Ha! The little voice said. I got you to admit it! Stupid brain, why does it have to be smart? I grumbled. Because I'm awesome like that the voice sang. Ok now I'm just messing with myself. I shut my eyes, made the voice shut up, and drifted into sleep.

At school Will Solace approached me. What could he want? "So Katie, I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the baseball park after school today. You know then I can actually teach you how to hit a ball." Anger boiled up inside of me. Why? Because you like Travis and you don't like someone insulting him, the voice chimed. This time I knew it was right. I pushed back the urge to sock Will in the eye and practically hissed "No thanks I'm busy, with _Travis_ after school, and he knows how to hit a ball perfectly well!" I slammed my locker door in his face walking away and leaving behind a very confused looking Will Solace.

Travis P.O.V.

When Will Solace said that to Katie I had about half a mind to go over there and beat him down. But I bit back my anger. After he said that I saw Katie lean real close to him. My heart probably skipped about 100 beats. But then she said something to his face and slammed her locker door storming away from him. I was so relieved. I thought she was going to kiss him. I finally began breathing again when she was gone.

Wait! Why did I care if she was going to kiss Will Solace? It's not like I'm jealous. IT'S NOT LIKE _I_ WANT TO KISS HER! I screamed in my head trying to convince myself. Yes you do. The little voice said quietly. Somehow it won the argument with only those 3 words and without screaming at me. Wow.

"Hey Katie!" I greeted as she made her way over to me on the on the field. "So, do you like Will Solace?" I tried to act as casually as possible. "No, why?" She asked in a disgusted voice. Yes that's good! She's disgusted with him I mentally cheered, and tried not to let a grin appear on my face. "Because if you don't, then I can do this." "Do wha-" I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my lips to hers. I kissed her for a few seconds but she didn't do anything. Oh no. What if I was wrong? What if she's going to totally hate me after this? But then a miracle happened. She started kissing me back. She put her hands in my hair and I tightened my grip on her waist trying to pull her closer to me. When we broke apart I was a little scared for her response. But she grinned and said:

"I love baseball lessons."

Ok so what did you think? Was the ending alright? I was pretty happy with it. Tell me what you think about it and the rest of it in a review! :) Also we all know the hurricane is coming on Sunday so I'm sending lots of love to those who might be hit (like myself) and that's it. The end I guess. Bye :D


End file.
